The present invention relates to a leaf lard starting apparatus which is employed to grasp a lower edge of leaf lard and pull the edge from the carcass to facilitate engagement by a leaf lard remover of the edge portion so released from the carcass.
More particularly, this invention relates to a leaf lard starter adapted to be suspended from an overhead trolley in a position adjacent to an animal carcass carried by a hanger of conventional type.